


and the ground has slowly been pulling us back down

by Anonymous



Series: first loves, dances and duscur. [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward First Times, Can be read standalone, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Premature Ejaculation, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They settled into a comfortable silence. Dedue held his cup in one hand and rested the other on the table. An offering.Ashe didn’t notice. He was too busy thinking. He wanted to look as if he was casually sipping his tea, but as he looked over the rim and at Dedue…He still wanted to touch him."Are you alright, Ashe?""Yeah, I was just… thinking." That wasn’t a lie. He took another long sip. The taste was comforting. (He associated it with Dedue.) The smile did not leave Dedue’s face."Would you like to tell me what you're thinking about?""I would." Ashe nodded before setting his now empty teacup down. He took a deep breath."Have you ever thought about, um, having sex?" Dedue blinked at him, seemingly unfazed. That… wasn’t specific enough. He let out a smallahem. "With me?""...Do you want to?"
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Series: first loves, dances and duscur. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576333
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111
Collections: Anonymous





	and the ground has slowly been pulling us back down

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for months. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Special thanks to [casualbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbird/pseuds/casualbird) for beta-ing this fic. Go read their fics, they're all lovely!

Ashe has read books. A lot of books. 

Hundreds of stories had been written about Loog and his sworn friend Kyphon. He had read many of the 'rarer' pieces. Some manuscripts were even illustrated, including his latest purchase. He'd haggled for a little less than an hour, so he was excited to read it. Not to mention he got it from downstairs. There were a lot more interesting books to buy or borrow down there. 

Yet when he opened it that night, he found himself staring at an illustration of Kyphon with his legs open and Loog in between them. It was not a surprise, but this work was particularly well illustrated… and he definitely hadn't been having thoughts about Dedue as of late. 

Sweet, gentle, quiet Dedue who asked for permission before their first kiss, who leaned down slowly in the doorframe, who held forks to his mouth. His kind caring boyfriend who went on dates with him every second day, who kissed him longer and longer each evening, yet still wouldn’t invite Ashe into his room. Even though they'd been together for over a month. 

_Even though they could die any day._

So when Ashe looked at Loog's toned body, at the ecstasy on his face, he couldn't help but imagine what Dedue would look like in such a position. He'd touch himself while thinking about Dedue; he'd imagine that there was a larger hand behind his, guiding his touch. He'd whisper Dedue's name as he sullied a handkerchief and he would imagine how they would cuddle afterwards. 

It was frustrating because he didn't know if he should ask Dedue to come in after their dinners. How was he supposed to know if Dedue wanted to, without actually talking about it? And he knew he _could_ talk about it, Dedue wouldn't love him any less, but the question was if he _should_ talk about it. If Dedue said no, there was nothing wrong with that, but by the goddess and all her children, that’d be embarrassing. But if Dedue said yes… if Dedue said yes, he’d make Ashe the happiest man alive for the hundredth time.

(Either way, Ashe had everything that would be necessary tucked away in his top drawer. The merchant in a dark mage's mask sold a lot more than just cinnamon tea.)  
  


* * *

  
"Please treat Dedue well," Dimitri said, seemingly out of nowhere, his voice echoing across the cathedral. Ashe dropped what he was holding. _Of course Dimitri knew_. (Everybody probably knew, actually, considering how often they held hands…)

But what did he mean ‘treat’ Dedue well!? Dedue treated him well, so of course Ashe wanted to spoil him in return. He wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
What Ashe thought Dimitri was talking about, though… that probably made him a pervert. 

"Yes, Your Highness," was all he replied. There wasn’t anything else he wanted - or needed - to add.  
Dimitri just laughed. "How many times must I tell you to call me by my name? You two really are quite similar...."  
  
Ashe wasn’t sure that was a good thing. But if Dimitri approved, then maybe he could work up the courage to ask. Even if he shouldn’t have been thinking about that.   
  


* * *

  
"Good night, Ashe," Dedue softly whispered as their lips parted. His hand ghosted over Ashe's face, slowly moving to tuck his hair back, but Ashe grabbed his hand. _Please don't go yet_ .  
"Actually, would you like to come in?" he said instead, looking down at their feet. He was definitely not blushing. "For some tea?"

  
"Of course." He held Ashe's door open, yet when he shut it behind him he did not even look towards the bed. He instead left his boots at the door and strode towards the small, square dining table in the corner. Fire danced out of his hands, heating the teapot and lighting an oil lamp.

Ashe felt his cheeks get warmer. He hadn’t been specific enough, but… it didn’t matter. After taking his shoes off as well, he made sure to lock the door behind him. He took a tin of cinnamon blend off his desk and dragged over a second chair to sit on. Dedue just smiled and poured hot water into their cups.

They settled into a comfortable silence. Dedue held his cup in one hand and rested the other on the table. Ashe didn’t notice. He was too busy thinking. He wanted to look as if he was casually sipping his tea, but as he looked over the rim and at Dedue…

He still wanted to touch him.

"Are you alright, Ashe?"  
"Yeah, I was just… thinking." That wasn’t a lie. He took another long sip. The taste was comforting. (He associated it with Dedue.) The smile did not leave Dedue’s face.  
"Would you like to tell me what you're thinking about?"  
"I would." Ashe nodded before setting his now empty teacup down. He took a deep breath.  
"Have you ever thought about, um, having sex?" Dedue blinked at him, seemingly unfazed. That… wasn’t specific enough. He let out a small _ahem_ . "With me?"  
"...Do you want to?"  
"Yes!" Porcelain rattled against the table as Ashe practically vibrated with excitement. "I, uh, thought you’d never ask."  
"I didn't know if you would be comfortable with me mentioning such a thing."  
Ashe let out a giggle. Why had he ever worried? "I'm comfortable!"  
"Then…" Dedue took one last, long sip of his tea, "what would you like me to do?"

...Ashe hadn’t thought about that part. There were a lot of things he’d like to try. Between their thighs, against the wall, in his mouth. For now, though, maybe they could just take it slowly. 

"Could you sit down on my bed?"

Dedue nodded and tucked his chair back under the table. Ashe followed behind him. It was a miracle Dedue could even fit on his bed, really. Hesitantly, Ashe placed his hands on Dedue’s shoulders and leaned down to test the waters.

Dedue kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Ashe to pull him closer. Their lips moved against each other, slowly but passionately. After a moment, Ashe had to pull away to catch his breath. 

"Is everything okay?" Dedue asked, softening his grip ever so slightly. 

Ashe just let out a little laugh before he hoisted his legs over Dedue’s lap. The tails of his jacket sat behind him: he could feel Dedue through his breeches. "I'm fine!" There was no reason for Dedue to look so worried.

With that, Dedue tipped Ashe's chin up and kissed him once more. Ashe was focused on something else, though. He moved his hips, rubbing himself against Dedue, and skirted his hands down his back. He could feel Dedue squirming against him, and he even let out a whimper. It was a beautiful sound, so Ashe started to move his hips a bit faster. He wanted more. He wanted Dedue to feel as good as him and he wanted Dedue to know he would take care of him and he wanted--

Dedue moaned. From where Ashe sat, he could feel Dedue shake against him. Ashe broke their kiss while Dedue's legs calmed. He did not say anything. He just placed a hand on Ashe's chest--close to his heart--and gently nudged him off. 

Ashe slowly crawled off, taking two steps back.

"Is something wrong…?" He wasn't sure how to ask. He'd hate to overstep a boundary. 

Dedue just looked down, though. Ashe’s eyes followed.

...The teal fabric of Dedue's pants had an awfully obvious dark patch. Ashe had not considered this scenario. "Sorry if I went too fast."  
"You didn't, I just got…" he paused, mulling over his words for a moment, "excited."

 _Oh._ Ashe nodded, trying to hold back laughter. He didn't want Dedue to think he was making fun of him, just… he did that! 

Ashe did that and he was pretty sure Dedue liked it. He couldn't help but laugh! It wasn't even funny! "Sorry, sorry," he tried to say, still catching his breath, "I just… I like you a lot and I'm surprised and I was worried I wasn't doing this right and-"

Dedue began laughing as well. He was quietly snickering and he muffled it against his hand, but his eyes were curled up into the cutest smile and Ashe was in love with this man.

It would’ve been nice if the moment lasted forever. But there was another matter at hand. 

"Do you want to keep going?" Ashe asked once they had both composed themselves.  
"Yes." was all Dedue said before shifting off the bed. He kneeled in front Ashe, glancing up at him as he brushed his thumb over the drawstring of his pants. "May I?"  
"You don't have to if you don't want to! I'm fine, rea--"  
"...I want to." Dedue interrupted. Ashe just bit down on his lip, nodding, before Dedue ducked under the bottom of Ashe’s coat. With one hand gently placed on Ashe’s stomach, he fiddled with the laces of Ashe’s trousers with the other. Once they were down to his ankles, Dedue pulled down Ashe’s briefs.  
  
Dedue flinched for a moment. Ashe wasn’t exactly sure, but maybe he was… a bit big. _Just a bit._

Dedue wrapped both of his hands around it, experimenting. Looking up, Ashe had covered his face with his hands. His eyes peeked out from between his middle and ring finger, though, and his blush was quite apparent as well. Had he a bit less composure right now, Dedue would have begun laughing again. 

Instead, he kept eye contact as he pressed a kiss to the tip, earning a gasp in response. Happy with that, Dedue closed his eyes and slowly sunk down. As he moved his left hand to grab the side of Ashe's hip, Dedue felt rough fingers brush against his hair. 

Ashe was not pulling or grabbing his hair: he was caressing it. He was so gentle… and so Dedue wanted to be gentle as well.

He slowly moved his lips up and then down the length a few times, before beginning to move his other hand as well. Ashe groaned, but his touch stayed soft. Moving his tongue over the tip, Dedue could taste precum. An unfamiliar but not unwelcome taste.

He kept on moving, slowly getting faster and faster, enjoying Ashe's sounds. Then the hand in his hair was gone and moved to his shoulder. Ashe seemed to be struggling not to grab. "Move," he strained. "Please." 

Without thinking, Dedue nodded, eliciting a whimper. He pulled his mouth off with a pop and opened his eyes. Ashe still had one hand on his face. He was painfully red.

Dedue gave him one last stroke - and then Ashe felt his toes curl. His passion landed on Dedue's face, on his nose and across his cheeks. Sticky and warm. Gross, really, but Dedue was laughing again.  
  
What else had he expected to happen? The man was an absolute angel. 

Ashe seemed to be awfully embarrassed. He wasn't any less red than before his release. "I can swallow next time," was all Dedue said once his laughter subsided. Some of it was dripping down his chin.

In a strange moment of clarity, Ashe just nodded. He thought if they did it that way… it'd be easier to clean up. _He needed to clean up._ He frantically pulled his pants back on before moving to grab a handkerchief from his desk. Dedue just sat where he was. He was still smiling when Ashe kneeled down in front of him and brought the cloth to his face. 

He leaned in close and whispered a "thank you" into Dedue’s ear, before giving Dedue a peck on the cheek. What else was he meant to say? _You were really good at having a dick in your mouth?_

Dedue didn't comment on that, he just put his hand over Ashe's, stopping him from patting at  
Dedue's face. "Let me clean myself."  
"Oh. Of course." Ashe loosened his grip and Dedue took the cloth into his own hand. Wordlessly, they both stood at the same time. 

Ashe found himself staring. Dedue looked radiant: some of his hair had fallen from his ponytail, perfectly framing his face and the scar on his lip. If Duscur had a god of beauty, Ashe knew what he looked like. 

And Ashe knew he wanted to hold him. "Can we cuddle?" was all he asked, breaking their serene silence.  
"I would love to, but I have left my sleep clothes in my room. And with my current state of dress..."  
"I can get them for you! It’s only next door, after all."  
  
Yet again Dedue was smiling. Ashe swore it got cuter every single time. The first time he saw this expression, he was surprised. Now Ashe wanted to make Dedue smile as much as possible, to make up for all the times he had chosen not to.  
  
"The door's unlocked. They’re in my dresser’s top left drawer."  
"Okay!" Ashe replied, standing up on the tips of toes to steal one last kiss before scurrying out. He wanted to get back quickly, yet when he opened the door he found himself pausing for a moment. He was somewhat overwhelmed… he had waited for so long for this. 

Dedue’s room smelt like dried flowers, but more importantly, it smelt like him. It was comforting.  
  
As he carefully retrieved Dedue’s nightwear - a blue silk pyjama set - he made sure not to mess up the way it was neatly folded. He also couldn’t help but notice the small potted plants scattered across the room. He had wrapped his scarf around one of the little cacti pots! It was _cute._ He’d stay in this room forever if the most wonderful man in the world wasn’t next door.  
  
Ashe closed the drawer and quickly made his way out. Pulling both doors shut behind him in quick succession, he slid his lock closed once more. 

...Dedue had let his hair down. He was gorgeous; stunning, even. Ashe didn’t know what to say, so he just offered the garment up to Dedue. "Thank you," he responded, before moving to a corner and beginning to undress. Ashe was quite literally at a loss for words.

He shouldn’t find such a thing so embarrassing. Despite how intimate they had just been, Ashe still hadn't seen Dedue naked. (It had taken him a lot of willpower to not look when their army bathed together.) And Dedue had his hair down, to boot! It was all too much.  
  
Trying once again not to look, Ashe hurriedly pulled open a drawer and grabbed his own nightwear. He kind of wished he could steal Dedue’s, now that he thought about it.

In silence, they changed clothes with their backs to each other. By the time Ashe was finished, he heard Dedue shifting into the bed. 

"I hope this is alright."  
"It’s alright!" Ashe replied, crawling in beside Dedue, laying an arm across him and nestling into his chest. "I like… being like this." _In the future, we’ll get a bigger bed._ Dedue just nodded and leaned his head down to the side to kiss Ashe on the forehead. 

"Good night, Ashe."  
"Good night, Dedue."

A small spell and they were left alone in the dark. Ashe mightn’t have been very good with magic, but with Dedue having the fire magic to light things, knowing only wind spells wasn’t too bad. They gave each other a few more chaste kisses as they settled into each other. Ashe soon fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  


* * *

  
"Ashe?" he fluttered his eyes open at the whisper. He didn’t know what time it was and he didn’t care, really - Dedue was gently brushing his knuckles against his forelocks. Being woken up like this wasn’t too bad. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Dedue."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> Maybe check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pseudocordelia)?


End file.
